Forum:Downcounting from 100
To calm things down, we gon' do the opposite of Forum:Count :o 100 :o --OuWTB 09:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 99. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:00, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 98, but I do not see how this will help matters. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 10:30, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 97, yes, it's just the counting forum but with numbers in reverse order. 77topaz (talk) 12:03, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 96. The difference is that this Forum has a clear goal: we'll have to stop at 0 :o --OuWTB 12:39, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Windows 95, but do we really? zero is not the last number see, then we get to -1, -2, and keep on counting down. horton11 13:07, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 94, yes, I had the same idea. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:15, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 93, but how does this even help? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 92, I'm not really sure. 77topaz (talk) 10:04, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 91. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 11:12, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 90. No, you can't count negative things. Try counting the negative number of trees you see next to the road. No mathematic crap here, put your feet on the ground :o --OuWTB 12:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 89. But are we really counting "things" or "trees"? We're listing off numbers, and -14 is one of those. The wiki is a virtual environment, so no physical trees to count. horton11 13:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 88. Gotta agree with TM that you are annoying though :o --OuWTB 13:42, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 87. Wabba The I (talk) 19:56, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 86. The set of integers is actually just as much a countable set as the set of natural numbers. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 85. Agree with Horton. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:05, May 28, 2017 (UTC) 84. 77topaz (talk) 01:04, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 83. This is basically fighting fire with fire. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:15, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 82. I agree with Oos about Horton. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:16, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 81. Oos, like I said, I knew this wasn't going to please TM. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:27, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 80. I think that the fact that I agree with him on Horton kinda pleases him though :o --OuWTB 11:55, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 79, I don't know, does anything please him except complaining about things that don't please him? 77topaz (talk) 20:16, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 78. Not even having a watch named after him in Brunant solved the matter (here). MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:53, May 29, 2017 (UTC) 77'topaz. @MOBS: Well, the ":3" he put on the talk page might indicate it did please him, if only momentarily. 77topaz (talk) 00:20, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 76. That's a shame. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:27, May 30, 2017 (UTC) '''75'topaz. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, May 30, 2017 (UTC) '7'IMEM'4'''STER. :o 77topaz (talk) 06:29, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 73. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:07, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 72. --OuWTB 08:39, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 71. 77topaz (talk) 10:28, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 70. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 11:07, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 69!!!!! :3 --OuWTB 11:41, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 68. Yeah, I'm sure that's Oos's favourite number. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:54, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 67. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:46, May 31, 2017 (UTC) '''66'emerald. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:05, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 65? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:30, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 64! :o 77topaz (talk) 06:41, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 6+3=63 :o --OuWTB 08:33, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Er, 62? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:34, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 61‽ 77topaz (talk) 10:35, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 60. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:41, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 59 :o --OuWTB 11:27, June 1, 2017 (UTC) '''58 Miles North of Pluto? No wait, that's not correct :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:02, June 1, 2017 (UTC) 57. Here's your chance. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:47, June 3, 2017 (UTC) 56, but since I already made the reference, I can't make it again. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:18, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 55. Okay then. :o 77topaz (talk) 07:16, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 54 :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:23, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 53. I'm back Wabba The I (talk) 13:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 52. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:13, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 51. Wabba The I (talk) 08:10, June 5, 2017 (UTC) 50. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 08:13, June 5, 2017 (UTC) 49. Wabba The I (talk) 09:13, June 5, 2017 (UTC) 48 :o --OuWTB 09:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 47. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 10:26, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 46. Wabba The I (talk) 10:27, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 45. :o 77topaz (talk) 11:00, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 44. 12:09, June 7, 2017 (UTC) (MOBS) 43. Wabba The I (talk) 13:37, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 42. Obvious Douglas Adams joke is obvious. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:59, June 7, 2017 (UTC) 41. Wabba The I (talk) 06:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) 40. --OuWTB 10:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :o 39. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:33, September 16, 2017 (UTC) 38. :o --OuWTB 08:34, September 19, 2017 (UTC) 37. 77topaz (talk) 22:23, September 19, 2017 (UTC) 36. --OuWTB 15:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC)